Skin is the first barrier we have against outside aggressions, and carries out both physical and chemical defenses. Vitamin D is produced in the epidermis under the effects of solar radiation. This vitamin is necessary for calcium to be absorbed in the intestine and then fixed on the bones, which enables the development and growth of the human body. However, excessive sun exposure leads to skin damage and potentially cancer. In addition, skin cells may become damaged by physical means, i.e., wounded, or damaged due to age. In addition, aging decreases the activity of skin cells, especially fibroblasts, and the secretion of collagen from fibroblast. Thus, there is a need to identify compositions and methods for managing and improving skin health and preventing and treating skin conditions, and diseases, and maintaining normal skin appearance and restoring aged skin to a youthful appearance.